disneyfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Taakse jää
Taakse jää (engl. Let It Go) on Frozen – huurteinen seikkailu -elokuvan neljäs kappale. Sen laulaa Elsan roolissa englanniksi Idina Menzel ja suomeksi Katja Sirkiä. Kappale kertoo siitä, kun Elsa päättää hylätä pelkonsa voimiaan kohtaan, unohtaa vanhat säännöt ja aloittaa uuden elämän vuorilla yksin. Kappaleesta tuli todella suosittu, ja se voitti Parhaan laulun Oscar-palkinnon vuonna 2013. Lopputeksteissä kuultavan pop-version esittää Demi Lovato. Sanat Suomeksi :On hyiset vuoret ne lumiset niin :Hanki hohtaa hehkuen :On linna niin yksinäinen :Sitä yksin hallitsen :Ja tuuli ulvoo niin kuin myrsky sisälläin :Siellä pysy ei, vaikka tahtoisin :Ei tulla saa, ei nähdä saa :Kiltti tyttö sä ole aina vaan :Ei paljastaa saa tunteitaan :Se jäädä saa :Taakse jää, taakse jää :En tätä voi pidättää :Taakse jää, taakse jää :Ovi vanha taakse jää :Unhoittaa sanat julmat saan :Myrsky raivotkoon :Saa nyt kylmä viima tää puhaltaa :Kun joskus kaukaa katsoo :On kaikki pientä niin :Ja nuo pelon vanhat kahleet :Mä loihdin kadoksiin thumb|right|250 px|"Taakse jää" suomeksi Katja Sirkiän esittämänä. :On aika nähdä voimat mun :Ne koetella, vapauttaa :Pois vanhat säännöt, nyt mä oon :Vapaa :Taakse jää, taakse jää :Tuuleen jäiseen mä nostan pään :Taakse jää, taakse jää :On menneet päivät nää :Tänne jään ja nostan pään :Myrsky raivotkoon :Mun voima halki ilman käy, se iskee kii :Mun sieluun piirtyy jäiset huurreruusut kylmät niin :Ja kirkas kristalli on ajatuksein tää :Ei palaa entinen, se kaikki taakse jää :Taakse jää, taakse jää :Enää tyydy en vähempään :Taakse jää, taakse jää :Myös kiltti tyttö tää :Jääköön taa, uutta voimaa saan :Myrsky raivotkoon :Saa nyt kylmä viima tää puhaltaa Englanniksi thumb|right|250 px|"Let It Go" Idina Menzelin esittämänä. :The snow glows white on the mountain tonight :Not a footprint to be seen :A kingdom of isolation :And it looks like I'm the queen :The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside :Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried :Don't let them in, don't let them see :Be the good girl you always have to be :Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know :Well, now they know :Let it go, let it go :Can't hold it back anymore :Let it go, let it go :Turn away and slam the door :I don't care what they're going to say :Let the storm rage on :The cold never bothered me anyway :It's funny how some distance :Makes everything seem small :And the fears that once controlled me :Can't get to me at all :It's time to see what I can do :To test the limits and break through :No right, no wrong, no rules for me :I'm free :Let it go, let it go :I am one with the wind and sky :Let it go, let it go :You'll never see me cry :Here I stand, and here I stay :Let the storm rage on :My power flurries through the air into the ground :My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around :And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast :I'm never going back, the past is in the past :Let it go, let it go :And I'll rise like the break of dawn :Let it go, let it go :That perfect girl is gone :Here I stand in the light of day :Let the storm rage on :The cold never bothered me anyway Luokka:Laulut de:Lass jetzt los en:Let It Go es:Let It Go fr:Libérée, délivrée it:All'alba sorgerò ja:レット・イット・ゴー~ありのままで~ nl:Laat het Los pl:Mam tę moc pt-br:Let It Go ro:S-a întâmplat ru:Отпусти и забудь tr:Aldırma (Let it Go) vi:Let It Go zh:放开手